


three weeks of rain

by dldld



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dance Major Lee Seunghoon, Fine Arts Major Song Minho, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Music Major Kang Seungyoon, Theater Major Kim Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Seungyoon is sure, 100% sure, that the painting in front of him — the one he's staring at and examining for the past five minutes — is by his muse, Mino.





	1. three weeks of rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Ever. Seeing WINNER in uniform on Knowing Bros got my brain on overdrive.

Seungyoon is out of ideas.

He has always prided in himself having a lot of song ideas, and not just ideas, but full songs birthed from those ideas, might that be just a short melody or a single line. That is not to say that all of the songs he churns out see the light of the day, but songwriting has always come natural to him. He finds inspiration in everything, even writing a love song because of an air diffuser that one time. 

Recently though, it's as if he has tapped something new in him, something he just discovered. Ever since he chanced upon this artist who goes by Mino on Instagram, his lyrics found depth. He could suddenly sing about broken promises and loves lost. Of pain and yearning. He's always been an upbeat and warm guy, and his songs all reflect that. Sometimes he thinks they might be too cheesy, but love can make you go cheesy, he always reasoned out. But he finds this new dimension in his songwriting exciting and promising.

He thinks it's funny that Mino's sketches don't really look like something that would inspire you to make sad love songs and yet it affects him that way. Mino's art looks surreal and dark, and nothing he understands. Anthropomorphic figures with third eyes aren't your usual tragic love story inspiration and yet they work for him. They say real art makes you feel and he doesn't know why he always feels melancholic whenever he sees a new piece from Mino. Seungyoon imagines he knows why Mino's sketches evoke such melancholy and nostalgia from him, but that would be projecting and romanticizing what could just be doodles or studies.

The downside of this pathos that he has acquired is that he can't seem to find inspiration in just about anything anymore. He's getting antsy because he's not used to having zero working ideas. Nil. Mino hasn't updated in three weeks, and he hates to admit it, but Mino's art has become his muse.

The gloomy weather hasn't helped. He's been stuck inside the apartment he shares with Seunghoon, a dance major in his university. His classes are done for the day and the pitter-patter of the rain sounds like it's mocking him. What was once inspiration is just now rubbing it in his face that he can't produce a single melody or beat for three weeks now.

Seungyoon figured that maybe someone else's art might get him out of his funk and that's how he finds himself en route to his university's art gallery despite the rain. _What's so special about Mino's anyway?_

Leaving his umbrella by the door, Seungyoon steps inside the gallery, thankful for the heating as he's cold from the rain. Looking around, there seems to be some event hosted by the College of Fine Arts but the gallery is still open for viewing, with the current exhibit showing pieces from students. He goes around each painting, each sculpture and installation, studying them but trying not to pressure himself into finding the inspiration he so craves. He studies each piece and imagines the process involved for each one, realizing he still hasn't forgotten what he learned in his art lessons as a kid.

He's almost at the end of the exhibit when a piece catches his eye. It looks familiar, something he has definitely seen before. The bold lines and strokes, the anthropomorphic figures with third eyes, all those roses, he's seen it all before.

Seungyoon is sure, 100% sure, that the painting in front of him — the one he's staring at and examining for the past five minutes — is by his muse, Mino.

Instead of the usual sketches, Seungyoon is staring at a painting. _With color!_ He chuckles under his breath, tickled knowing that Mino can actually use color, as if he's in on a joke. He thinks it's such a small world that Mino, the Mino he credits for his growth as a lyricist, goes to his school. He looks at the display label for the painting. _Song Minho. Huh. So that's his real name._

Feeling pretty excited with this interesting tidbit that Mino goes to his school, Seungyoon wants to rush back home and try and make something, anything, hoping the Mino magic will work. He passes by the event once again but before he leaves the gallery altogether, he hears the name Song Minho being called to the stage, and he couldn't help but sate his curiosity who Mino is and what he looks like.

Seungyoon tries to convince himself that the thrill he feels upon seeing how Song Minho looks is just the satisfaction of finally putting a face to a name, the artist to the art. It's not his tanned skin that glows gold under the lights, and definitely not the aura he exudes, as if he's gracing mere mortals with his celestial presence. He expected Mino to look grungy and bold and quite possibly, like a stereotypical broody artist. But he didn't expect Song Minho to look shy though, a warm but embarrassed smile on his lips as he receives his award from the college dean. And it definitely didn't cross Seungyoon's mind that Mino, or Song Minho, would be stunning.

Song Minho then leaves the stage, goes back to his seat, and the program continues. That's Seungyoon's cue that he was actually about to leave before his curiosity got the best of him. He picks up his umbrella from the stand, ready for the downpour, but stops in his tracks as he looks around his surroundings.

The rain has stopped.

The sky has cleared.

The sun is peeking through the clouds for what seems like the first time in three weeks.

Seungyoon looks back at the gallery behind him, then walks towards home, a smile on his lips.

_I think I could write a song about the first sunny day after three weeks of rain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


	2. ice cream art

Seungyoon is still just a millenial, so of course he looked for Song Minho's social media accounts. Aside from his Mino instagram, there seems to be nothing, not even a Facebook. He did, however, find out that he's popular, after seeing a topic about him on their university's forum.   _No, he's not just popular, he's a campus celebrity._ Seungyoon isn't surprised by that. No one looks like that and flies under the radar. _What a coincidence that we go to the same university._ He also found out that Song Minho works at an ice cream parlor called Outta Earth, which made him chuckle since ice cream parlors don't exactly scream broody artist.

Last week's songwriting session was productive. He finished a whole demo, and he currently has works in progress. He's just letting some of his ideas percolate, hoping they ripen into something that could be fruitful soon.

Sadly, the studio in his neighborhood is closing down so he needs to find a new one. Which is how he finds himself out and about on the other side of town this sweltering Saturday afternoon. He's been looking into new studios the whole day, but this last studio on today's ocular list seems to be a good choice. The studio feels lived in, a place he can believe music with heart was made. It might look a bit old, but he prefers that than the kinda new ones he visited, as they're too clinical-looking for his tastes.

Or maybe he's just tired and sweaty and he subconsciously just wants to choose just to end the hunt. The sun is relentless today, maybe overcompensating for the three weeks it wasn't able to do its job of roasting humans during their planetary existence. Still, he wants to look for more studios, one possibly closer to his apartment, since he's not entirely sure trekking to the other side of town is something he's willing to do whenever he wants a studio session.

Needing some semblance of cool and comfort, he dodges to the ice cream shop he sees right next to the studio he just came out from. There are a lot of kids with their moms, which he notes should not be surprising since there's a daycare center just around the corner. _Although do kids go to daycare centers on Saturdays too?_ What should be surprising is how packed this ice cream parlor is. He knows it's hot but he hasn't seen a shop this packed except for coffee shops during finals week. Aside from the kids and their moms, there are also a lot of girls his age, which might be normal, he isn't entirely sure. Afterall, he never did pay attention to the demographics of an ice cream parlor's clientele.

He goes near the counter to see the flavors on offer but he freezes once he sees the name of the shop. _Outta Earth. The shop where Mino, or Song Minho, works._ And lo and behold, Seungyoon sees Song Minho, along with someone who looks too handsome to be human, more fairy-like than human, working the counter. Now he gets why all the girls are here.

He doesn't want to pay too much attention to it but it sure feels fated that he'd see Song Minho again. _What were the odds that I'd  end up here today?_ Deciding on a Yakult-flavored ice cream, he falls in line behind what seems like twins with their mom.

"Ssaem, draw an elephant for me, please," the kid on the left requests of Song Minho.

"Ssaem, please draw an owl for me," implores the one on the right.

"Sorry, I know you've been drawing all sorts of requests already for every kid in here," the mom shyly says.

"Don't worry, Ma'am. It's okay and I'm having fun too," Song Minho says while smiling, seemingly genuine.

Song Minho leaves to prepare the twins' ice cream and the boys get towed to the claiming area by their mom. Seungyoon tries to tamp down his disappointment when the elfin-like guy approaches the register to get his order. He was hoping he could interact with Song Minho, even if it was just to order ice cream and even if he doesn't even know who Seungyoon is.

"Outta Earth, because it's cold out there. Can I get your order?" Elfin guy's name tag reads Jinwoo.

"Oh, a medium cup of your Yakult-flavored ice cream, please."

He pays for his ice cream and drags himself to the claiming area, in time to see what could only be described as Song Minho's works of ice cream art.

"Namwoo, here's your elephant! Jeongwoo, this owl is yours! Happy eating!" Song Minho says lively, eyes crinkling as he fondly smiles at the two boys.

The twins yelp for joy and take their cups of ice cream to eat, with an elephant and an owl drawn with chocolate syrup on them. _He can even draw using chocolate syrup._

Seungyoon watches this cute exchange with a smile on his lips, noting how Song Minho's eyes are still crinkling from smiling after the kids have left. Maybe fondness could be contagious. He doesn't realize that he's been staring at Song Minho until the other guy ends up looking him in the eyes. Seungyoon, ever affable, gives a warm smile, trying to be as natural as possible, as if he wasn't caught staring. Song Minho gives a little smile of his own, different from the one he gave the kids, something that looks like he doles out to every customer, but still warm and kind. Song Minho goes back to the register, passing by the guy named Jinwoo who's on his way to the claiming area with Seungyoon's ice cream. Seungyoon knew at that moment, he already did, something definite settled in his chest.

_I don't need to look anywhere else. I'll take the studio next door._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I had it in me to continue this story but words came out? I don't know where my mind will take me though. I don't even actively plot this one. I just get random moments of inspiration and this is the product of that.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


	3. should've talked about the weather

"That cute guy with the dumpling cheeks you just served? He's been coming here for the past weeks and this is the first time he ever talked. Ever," Jinwoo says to Minho, while raising his left brow in a teasing manner.

"Maybe he was in a chatty mood just now. It doesn't mean anything. Not every guy who talks to me is interested in me, Jinwoo hyung. And what's with calling him a dumpling?" Minho counters, seemingly fed up with this kind of conversation but knowing he can't escape it.

"Seriously. I've recited our lameass tagline to him at least five times and he never said anything and now that you've served him, he suddenly has thoughts about it? Also, have you seen yourself? Of course everyone who talks to you is interested in you," Jinwoo explains.

"Okay, hyung, whatever you say. Besides, you're one to talk. Even plants want to know how to speak so they can talk to you," Minho ends their conversation just as a customer approaches the counter.

Minho busies himself with work for the remaining hours in his shift, wishing it would end soon so he can finally have his sweet studio time. He's been busy doing that piece for his college's exhibit the past two months, so he hasn't been able to finish the mixtape he's been working on for what feels like forever.

Sometimes he asks himself if he's spreading his self too thin, dabbling in everything — art, music, photography, and fashion. Should he start focusing on just one thing? But he loves all of those and imagining dropping even just one makes him sad. _Why can't there be 42 hours in a day?_

Minho's scheduled to finish and upload his mixtape tonight, and he's so bursting at the seams with both excitement and nervousness. _Finally_. These songs have been with him for so long and he thinks it's time to finally let them go. This soon-to-be final product feels like something he can be proud of. It's a mix of all of him, and that might sound cheesy when said out loud so Minho promises to keep that to himself.

He already has the cover art ready, one late night piece that he felt was just the right one. He's not entirely sure who would be able to hear his songs, maybe they'll just rot in a corner of the ether that is the Internet. But Minho thinks that he needs to let it go, maybe even just to hear his Jiho hyung's approval. _Or disappointment. It could also be disappointment I'd get._ He was adamant not to let Jiho hear his songs beforehand, both wanting to surprise him and wanting to keep the outside influences and directions to a minimum.

Finally, his shift ends, just in time before he gets swallowed up by thoughts of failing. _So what though? I can just always get back up._ Minho bids Jinwoo goodbye and goes right to the studio next door.

***

Seungyoon has been frequenting Outta Earth for the past weeks but he never managed to interact with Mino. Until today, that is. Seungyoon has been wanting to ask him a lot of things. Or maybe finally tell him that he's one of his inspirations and influences. He wants to sit him down to talk about anything, and maybe that way, he can pick his brain.

He's not the type of person to get shy but out of all the possible things he could have small-talked to Mino, it was Outta Earth's lame tagline. Seungyoon felt stupid because that was the only thing that came to mind a while ago, when finally, he chanced upon Mino working the counter. _Talking about the weather would have been better._

Seungyoon's mind can't get over earlier's faux pas. Instead of working on his songs, he keeps on imagining different scenarios he could have done and every single one is better than what he did. He blew his chance. He could have impressed him and they could have hit it off and became friends. Then he can pick Song Minho's mind. _This is not working. I'm getting distracted again._ Seungyoon then decides to get some fresh air in the studio building's rooftop. _Maybe fresh air would help._

He gets to the rooftop and the chilly night immediately energizes him. He sees that establishments are already winding down to close for the night though and he thinks that maybe he should too. He's always been more productive at night, but it gets quite hard to commute back to his apartment when it's too late. _It doesn't feel like I'm gonna be productive today, even if I go back to the studio and work until the morning. I should just go home._

Seungyoon goes back down the studio he rents, packs up his things, and rides a bus back to his apartment. He gets back to his apartment a little past midnight and he's surprised to see his roommate still awake. They almost never see each other, he the night owl and Seunghoon being a morning person.

"Seunghoon hyung, why are you still up?" Seungyoon asks a freshly showered Seunghoon.

"I got back late from rehearsals. Do you want some tteokbokki, Seungyoon-ah?" Seunghoon asks of Seungyoon, who says yes and joins him in eating.

Seunghoon seems to be not in a great mood and excuses himself after eating, locking the door to his room once he's inside. A do-not-disturb sign isn't even needed, Seungyoon knows all about his roommate's moods. And even if he wants to ask his hyung what is up with him, he's sure he's not going to get the real reason why he is in a foul mood. _He isn't Mr. Mood Swings for nothing._ Seungyoon cleans up after eating, and retires to his own room too.

A notification pops out on his phone, informing him that Mino posted on Instagram. Seungyoon smiles, looking forward to a new piece. _What is it going to be this time?_

But it's not an art piece he sees. Well, it is an art piece, but it's not only that. It's a cover art. A cover art for a mixtape. Mino's mixtape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for the comments! The compliments have been making me happy. Sorry though if I'm updating slowly. Since it's my first fic, I'm still learning a lot of things by actually doing the process of plotting and writing the fic itself. I also don't know why but it seems like I can only write in 1000-word sprints so all my chapters are around that word count. Anyway, I have decided to update every other week, on Mondays. I sure hope I can keep up with that schedule.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!  
> Critiques are very much welcome too! I need to improve, heh.


	4. tomorrow will just have to be better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghoon immediately feels sorry. He must have looked so pitiful for a literal stranger to offer help. While he's desperate, he's not about to let his recital be in the hands of a stranger, with unknown dancing skills at that. He needs a partner but he needs a damn good one, especially now that he only has two weeks to prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hit a block in writing Minyoon and this Jinhoon bit suddenly sprung up on my brain and wanted me to wax some words for them so I did. And yes, it's all in one AU.

Seunghoon is pissed. Mad. There are only two weeks left until his recital and his partner just quit. And her excuse is even reasonable, so he can't even get mad at her. He's been noticing that Hyeeun has been off lately, and even though he kept on asking, she just kept on saying she's okay. And now he doesn't have a partner anymore. _Shit._

It's already crunch time and here he is, slumped on the studio floor at almost ten in the evening, calling everyone he knows that could possibly help him. Getting anyone from his batch is practically impossible, since everyone is preparing for their own recitals. The juniors have mostly been partnered off with his fellow seniors and he's wracking his brain trying to think of anyone who's free. His crew members aren't available on his recital day too, since they're off competing that day.

He has also tried calling his friends from Busan but the logistics are too difficult for them to be able to help him out. He's just so fucked. _Who else can I call? A freshman? A sophomore? Do I hire someone? Can I even afford that?_

Seunghoon is trying not to wallow and lament but with every phone call that ends in sorry, he's getting more and more desperate, feeling more and more helpless. _No, I shouldn't think like this. No one's gonna help me but me. I can't just give up._

Seunghoon is too inside his head that he doesn't notice that his studio time has passed, until the guy who's gonna use it next appears and bows a greeting. He knows he should start packing his stuff and leave immediately, but his sadness and resignation has turned into lethargy. He slowly fixes his things, while the guy awkwardly waits for him to go. Seunghoon hears him talking, but he only realizes that he's talking to him after a beat.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Seunghoon apologetically says.

"Oh, hello. I was just wondering where is Hyeeun-ah. She usually practices with you, right?" the guy asks, who Seunghoon has been seeing the past weeks. This guy always practices in this studio after him, even though his group is also the one that has the studio booked before Seunghoon. Seunghoon tries to remember his name, but he only remembers that he's a theater major practicing for a contemporary dance play.

"Yeah. Well, she quit. I don't have a partner anymore and I only have two weeks until my recital," Seunghoon almost snipes at the stranger, but catches himself before doing so.

"I'm sorry to hear that," the guy says, and he sounds sincere to Seunghoon's ears.

"Sorry for taking up your studio time. I'll be out of here in a minute," Seunghoon answers.

Instead of setting up his music, the newcomer just watches Seunghoon as he idly prepares to leave. Seunghoon is sure that anyone who sees him at this moment would feel bad for him, even if they don't know what's up with him. He sure looks pitiful and his face is swirling with so many emotions: sadness, panic, desperation, and anger.

As Seunghoon heads for the door, he hears something incredulous come out of the guy's mouth.

"Hey, I volunteer as your recital partner," the newcomer says, a smile in his voice, coupled with trepidation.

Seunghoon whips his head towards the guy and asks him, "Are you for real? You don't even know me. I don't even know you. Why would you help me? And you're not even a dance major. What's in it for you?"

To his credit, the newcomer doesn't flinch, and doesn't even seem to mind Seunghoon's tone, although there's also bite in his words. "Yes, I'm not a dance major. But you need help and I'm willing to help. I was just offering. You can just politely refuse, you know. And not everyone has a hidden agenda. The name is Kim Jinwoo, by the way."

Seunghoon immediately feels sorry. He must have looked so pitiful for a literal stranger to offer help. While he's desperate, he's not about to let his recital be in the hands of a stranger, with unknown dancing skills at that. He needs a partner but he needs a damn good one, especially now that he only has two weeks to prepare.

"I'm sorry. I'm just on edge. Thank you for the offer but I respectfully decline. Really, thank you, Kim Jinwoo-ssi." Seunghoon apologizes profusely. "I should go, and leave you to your practice."

"Okay, well, I really do hope you find a partner soon," Jinwoo tells Seunghoon, and his sincerity moves Seunghoon.

Seunghoon leaves the studio, embarrassed about his outburst and flabbergasted by the offer he just received. Just then his stomach grumbles, reminding him that he hasn't eaten yet, so he buys tteokbokki on his way back to his apartment.

Seunghoon showers first before eating his dinner, which is when Seungyoon comes back home. He offers Seungyoon some tteokboki and they eat in amicable silence, Seungyoon being sensitive enough to know that Seunghoon's in a bad mood. Seunghoon appreciates that about Seungyoon, that while he's usually nosy and naggy, he also knows when to just let him be. And today is one of those days.

Seunghoon excuses himself and locks himself inside his room, where in the comfort and privacy of his room, he can break down as he wishes. But he finds no more self-pity to party with, but instead, finds that he keeps on looking back at that Kim Jinwoo's offer. _Am I that desperate to consider his offer? Who am I kidding, I am that desperate. But is there no other choice?_

Seunghoon makes a list of people he can ask to be his partner tomorrow. Maybe he can persuade someone from another dance crew. _If a stranger is even willing to help me, my friends will, right?_

Seunghoon goes to sleep with only determination in his mind. _Tomorrow will just have to be better, I'll make sure of it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come back to the Minyoon bit very soon but do expect their stories to alternate every couple of chapters. Thank you so much for being patient!
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


	5. a conditional yes

Jinwoo isn't exactly sure what made him talk to Hyeeun's dance partner. Not only talk to him but even offer to be his dance recital partner. He's not even a dance major, and based on the hours of practice he needs just to nail a certain number, he's also not in a position to volunteer himself. That's why he wasn't even offended when Hyeeun's partner sniped at him and practically told him he's not good enough to be volunteering. Speaking of, Jinwoo doesn't even know the name of the guy.

And yet, he did that. He offered to help a stranger out.

Minho would have told him he offered to help because he's kind. But Jinwoo doesn't think he's especially kind. He thinks it's just common decency to help someone out, especially if they look desperate and helpless. Like how Hyeeun's partner looked last night. He looked so downtrodden, like a puppy kicked out of its home, betrayed, lost, and confused on what to do.

The play isn't running for another two months but he already feels like he'll never be ready for it. It's the first time he's headlining a play, and after the rigorous casting auditions he went through, it felt like a victory, the pinnacle of his whole university life.

But pinnacles of glory don't come easy and he's been busting his ass for this play for months now, especially since it's a contemporary dance play and he's not a dance major. Sure, he took some ballet lessons as a kid, but he was only able to keep the grace from that part of his childhood, not the actual ballet skills. He had to practice until the wee hours of the night whenever he's free just so he wouldn't slow down rehearsals because it takes him much longer to learn the choreography. He's been receiving some help from Hyeeun recently, since he comes to the studio right after her practice with the guy from last night. Hyeeun's so friendly, she practically forced him to let her help him. So he was actually surprised when he learned that Hyeeun quit as that guy's partner, because it isn't in Hyeeun's personality to do that. Hyeeun must have a valid reason and he tried to contact her last night but she still hasn't replied. The guy was pissed last night, but Jinwoo got the impression that he wasn't mad at Hyeeun, just at the situation he's in.

 _Why am I even fixating on this?_ Jinwoo's eyes dart to the clock inside his room and he jumps as he realizes he's going to be late if he doesn't get a move on.  He then drags his sleepy self to his movement class, despite every aching and tired part of his body protesting.

***

Seunghoon has always been a morning person, but he starts today even earlier to give him more time to accomplish his goal. And that is to snatch a dance recital partner before the day ends. He's been trying to stay upbeat the whole day but it's almost evening and he still hasn't found someone who's available. He has visited other dance crews he knows but they're also competing in the contest his crew will be in. Everyone's too damn busy and he understands they all have their own lives to live. No one's required to help him out. Still, every sorry stabs at his heart, disappointment piling up. They all wish him luck but luck is nowhere to be found.

Walking aimlessly around campus trying to think of anyone he can tap to be his partner, Seunghoon passes by a bulletin board peppered with posters of the upcoming _The Little Prince_ contemporary dance play and he sees a familiar name. A name he only heard last night, a name that came with the face fit for a movie star. The kind of face you'd see on the silver screen, on billboards, on TV, on buses, on soju bottles, on everything.

Something clicks on Seunghoon's brain and he sprints to the studio Kim Jinwoo always practices on. Kim Jinwoo's rehearsals aren't over yet so he waits outside, pacing back and forth, questioning himself if he's doing the right thing. _I could just change the choreography so it would be easier for him. I could change the narrative I'm portraying in the song, make him act more and dance less. I just need a partner._ Seunghoon knows that at this point, he's not in any position to be picky with his partner. But he's now nervous to face Kim Jinwoo, and ask him if his offer still stands, after his outburst last night. But he decides he will grovel if needed, afterall, only Kim Jinwoo was willing to help him out.

Seunghoon is still deep in thought when the door to the studio opens and people trickle out, going their own separate ways, some in groups and discussing where they'll eat. He waits for Kim Jinwoo to walk out the door and he prays that he'll be alone so he wouldn't have to extricate himself from his peers.

Maybe luck is on his side now because Kim Jinwoo walks out of the studio on his own, purple backpack slung on one shoulder, towards the opposite hallway he's in.

He catches up to Kim Jinwoo, taking a deep breath before speaking, mustering the courage to ask for a favor he initially refused.

"Hi, excuse me," Seunghoon tries to inject some confidence and nonchalance to his voice but his voice rings in his ears, and it drips with desperation.

Kim Jinwoo stops walking and faces him, confused at first but his face settles into recognition.

Seunghoon doesn't let Kim Jinwoo say anything first as he immediately asks, "Does your offer last night still stand? Are you still willing to be my partner for my dance recital?"

It was only seconds but Seunghoon felt like time dilated, as he waits with bated breath for Kim Jinwoo's answer.

"On one condition," Kim Jinwoo answers and Seunghoon rejoices deep inside, because that's not a no and he can work with a conditional yes.

"Anything. I'd do anything, Kim Jinwoo-ssi. Under what condition would you say yes?" Seunghoon asks, trying to tamp down his happiness, trying to look calm and collected.

Kim Jinwoo smiles, eyebrows playful and teasing as he says, "I need to know your name. How am I supposed to address you when I don't even know your name?"

Seunghoon didn't expect to hear that and he lets out a small and relieved laugh as it dawned on him what Kim Jinwoo has just said. He extends his hand and introduces himself, his smile reaching up to his eyes. "Seunghoon. Lee Seunghoon."

Kim Jinwoo shakes Seunghoon's proferred hand and greets him warmly. "Hi, nice to meet you, Lee Seunghoon-ssi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the little Jinhoon detour~ And we're back to Minyoon on the next chapter.
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


	6. it's a small world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is indeed a small world. Yakult guy is actually KSY, one of the hottest local acts at the moment.

Minho isn't looking to get drunk tonight, after all, he has a class tomorrow morning and he isn't keen on the idea of a hangover. But since Jiho keeps the drinks coming, he also can't help but guzzle every drink on their table.

"Don't you think you should slow down with the drinks? We haven't drunk together and caught up in months. I need you to be able to talk, and not, trying to climb that ornamental cage in there while slurring," Jiho chastises Minho, albeit fondly, with the usual smile on his face whenever he's talking to Minho.

"Then you should slow down with the refills then. I, being a broke and struggling artist, just can't pass up free booze. When I see it, I drink it," Minho counters, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Minho and Jiho go way back, the kind of way back that makes lifelong friends. Being the eldest of two in his family, Minho didn't have his own hyung, but Jiho has always acted as one. They bonded over their shared love of music, and their own desires to make their own. Jiho even pursued music production as his major, which is perfect for him since he's more into the technical aspects of music. As for Minho, he decided to major in fine arts, while still dabbling and making music on the side. They rarely go out together now, since they have severely different schedules and groups of friends. But when they do get together, it's always a guaranteed trip down memory lane.

Nothing has changed since high school though, not really. Minho still thinks Jiho is the best, and he continues to look up to him up until now.

So maybe, aside from the chance to finally catch up with Jiho, Minho is all the more thrilled that his hyung called him to celebrate his mixtape release and to tell him that he liked it. That he didn't just like it but that it's good, objectively really good. Minho only cares about the opinions of a select number of people, and Jiho is one of them. That validation makes him feel like he's floating, or maybe that's the alcohol in his system making its presence known.

They're laughing their asses off, the drinks they consumed making everything funnier than it really is, when someone calls Jiho's name from the crowd. "Jiho hyung!"

Both Minho and Jiho's heads snap up, looking for the source of that voice. Jiho smiles as soon as he sees the person approaching, while Minho is a bit surprised when one of the regulars in Outta Earth emerges from the crowd.

"Seungyoon-ah! What are you doing here? Are you performing tonight?" Jiho asks, clearly delighted to see the younger man.

 _Performing?_ _Yakult guy?_ Minho wonders how small the world could be, when his different lives are now mixing in together.

"No, hyung, I'm not performing. Not today, at least," Seungyoon answers. Seungyoon finally realizes that Jiho isn't alone and faces Minho. Seungyoon looks like he didn't expect to see Minho in here, and Minho hides the same expression on his face as he reaches for his drink. _I didn't expect to see you here too, buddy._

"Hi, it's a small world, huh," Seungyoon says by way of a greeting to Minho.

Jiho is, of course, confused that Minho and Seungyoon know each other. "You know each other?" Jiho asks.

"Well, I know his ice cream order. A medium cup of the Yakult-flavored one," Minho quips.

"Yeah, I'm kind of a regular at Outta Earth, Jiho hyung," Seungyoon tries to explain. He faces Minho and his face contorts into a cute, embarrassed face. "It's kind of awkward meeting here, huh? I'm Seungyoon. Of course you know that. And you're Minho, of course I know that," Seungyoon says and stops himself before he ends up blabbering more.

Minho nods a greeting, giving Seungyoon a small smile, his bare minimum smile for customers. _At least I'm not the only one who thinks and feels this is awkward._

"You know what, let's just introduce you two properly. Are you with anyone? If not, sit down with us, Seungyoon-ah," Jiho orders of Seungyoon.

Minho is normally quiet around people he's not close with and Jiho knows that. So Jiho takes the reins in the conversation and makes it his job for the two to feel comfortable.

"Seungyoon-ah, this is Minho, Song Minho. He just released a mixtape, you should check it out. It's really good. Go find it. He goes by the name Mino. You have to listen to it, okay?" Jiho goes from adoring to imploring.

"Hyung, you don't have to sound like a freaking proud dad every time you introduce me, you know? It's embarrassing," Minho whines.

"It's exactly because you whine like this that I do it everytime," Jiho rags on Minho.

"Don't believe him, he's like family, he can't be unbiased when it comes to me," Minho tells Seungyoon with a smile directed towards his hyung.

"Now, Minho-ya. This Seungyoon? Kang Seungyoon. You might already know him since he's already on his way to being popular. He goes by KSY. Come to think of it, you two go to the same school, you should have seen him perform already. But knowing you, it's not exactly your scene," Jiho says, looking like a proud hyung too while dealing the 411 on Seungyoon.

Minho's eyebrows shoot up as he looks towards Seungyoon and exclaims, "I know your songs! Yeah, they're good, alright. But hyung is right, I don't really go to shows so I haven't seen you perform yet."

 _It is indeed a small world. Yakult guy is actually KSY, one of the hottest local acts at the moment. Not only that, we even go to the same university._ Minho is also amused because Seungyoon looks proud and embarrassed at the same time, when he said he likes his songs.

Seungyoon, possibly helped by the alcohol, seems to be loosening up, which apparently means he's going to regain his speech faculties. Seungyoon and Jiho catch up, while Minho listens. He learns that they rent the same studio, the one beside Outta Earth, which is why he's become their regular.

 _I better tell Jinwoo hyung that maybe this Seungyoon actually likes him and not me. He surely talks alot when he's comfortable. Maybe he turns mute upon seeing Jinwoo hyung._ Minho chuckles lowly and softly to himself, but Jiho catches him and asks him why he's laughing.

"Nothing, hyung. I just remembered something funny my co-worker said," Minho explains. Minho then tries to be more active in the conversation and he thinks he might have had enough alcohol in him because he's already laughing along Seungyoon's jokes and stories.

Jiho then suddenly gets a glint in his eye, which Minho knows means he has an idea. An idea that may either be the greatest ever, or may be the greatest trouble.

"Listen, listen. I've always wanted to collaborate with Minho again, and I've always wanted to do a song with you, Seungyoon. What if we all just collaborate together? I'll give you guys a demo, which I already have, I know just the perfect thing that would fit you two. Minho, you can rap, and then Seungyoon will grace us with his godly voice, one in a generation. I think it's gonna be amazing. I'll send the file to you later," Jiho excitedly slurs.

Seungyoon just laughs at Jiho and counters, "Hyung. You're already drunk. I think this is just drunk talk. I'll believe it when I see that demo in my inbox."

"I'm not drunk! And I'm really gonna send that file. When I wake up. After I sleep. Sleep right here," Jiho says as he falls asleep right on Minho's shoulders.

Minho can't do anything but laugh at the turn of events. He didn't expect that they'd drink as much as they did tonight and now he's even in charge of getting his hyung home.

Seungyoon looks at Minho as if asking what are they gonna do but Minho lets off the guy from caretaker duties. "Jiho hyung has paid for all of our drinks, don't worry. Can you get home by yourself? Or should I drop you off first before I dump Jiho hyung by his apartment?" Minho asks Seungyoon. Minho has drunk a lot but he's surprisingly alert, maybe having cargo sobered him right up.

"It's okay, I can go home by myself. I actually have a low tolerance so I didn't really drink a lot. Are you sure you can handle Jiho hyung by yourself? Do you live in the dorms? I think it's already way past curfew," Seungyoon worriedly asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Nope, I have my own place, but I'll just sleep over his apartment since I'm sure I'll suddenly feel sleepy when I see a sofa. Take care. I'll be sure to get your autograph when I chance upon you at Outta Earth," Minho teases Seungyoon, who can't do anything but pout. _I get now why Jinwoo hyung calls him a dumpling. A cute dumpling._

Minho waits for Seungyoon to get into a taxi before hailing one for him and Jiho. After dumping Jiho by his bed, he collapses into the couch and catches a wink.

***

Minho wakes up with the alarm he set and blearily drags his ass to the shared house he lives in to prepare for his classes. Most days he thinks it's genius of him to schedule his classes on only three days a week, giving him a lot of free time for his art, part-time jobs, and hobbies. But now he regrets it, when he feels like the living dead and he has to sit through ten hours of classes. _Genius my ass._

Minho slugs through his morning classes, only the americano he drank powering him through it all. Lunch comes, and he wants to just take a nap in the library before he has to sit through his classes until evening. On the way to the library, he hears a plink from his phone, and it's a message from Jiho with the promised song. Even though he's hungover and tired and sleepy, Minho gets excited, and he can feel his tiredness being replaced with hype. He immediately listens to the song while walking towards the library, but before he even reaches the hook, another plink rings in his ears.

It's a message from a certain ksyksyksy and it reads:

**What? I thought the three of us collaborating was just drunk talk. Jiho hyung actually sent a song!**

It could be the hangover. It could be the lack of sleep. But it took Minho a couple of seconds to realize that the message was from Seungyoon.

Minho can believe that Jiho really sent a file. Jiho's not the kind to say bullshit drunk talk. He did, however, forget to tell Seungyoon that there's no drunk talk with Jiho. So he can believe Seungyoon's surprise. What he can't believe is Seungyoon texting him.

_Was I so drunk last night that my memory has gaps? When did I give my number to Seungyoon???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to write from Mino's POV! T_T It's like, since he's my ult, it's easier to write about him than imagine being him. I'm super scared of releasing this one since I think it's not good or I feel like the flow of words feels stilted. Anyway, hope you still like it though!
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


	7. a collaboration or matchmaking?

Seungyoon's out in a bar by himself. He doesn't even drink all that much so this isn't exactly his scene. However, his partner in one of his classes is performing tonight and the only time he's free to talk about their group assignment is before his set. So Seungyoon's partner sheepishly asked if he's okay with meeting at the bar and maybe watch his set too. Seungyoon agreed since they really do have to talk about that group project, and because he's also free tonight. _Maybe going out would help refresh my brain so I can compose better._

The project meeting and his classmate's set are both done now so Seungyoon is left floundering on what to do. He supposes he could go home but who even goes home before 10PM these days? He feels kind of pathetic if he just leaves. He does one final search for a familiar face in the crowd from his spot by the bar.

The standing crowd has dissipated back to their seats since there's a break before the next batch of performers are up. Seungyoon’s eyes bug out a little when he spies a head thick of blonde hair talking to someone with his back towards him among the crowd and he excitedly trundles over.

"Jiho hyung!" Seungyoon raises his voice to get heard while walking to approach the blonde.

Seungyoon watches as Jiho scans the bar for whoever called him and how he finally smiles once he spots Seungyoon.

“Seungyoon-ah! What are you doing here? Are you performing tonight?” Jiho asks Seungyoon once he reaches the blonde.

“No, hyung, I’m not performing. Not today, at least,” Seungyoon answers, returning the big smile Jiho gave his way.

Not wanting to be rude, Seungyoon turns his attention to Jiho’s company to give a greeting but he meets all too familiar eyes looking up at him. _He has a nose mole? That’s cute._ Seungyoon shakes his head to get a grip, and the familiar small mouth tries to hide the same surprise Seungyoon is sure is evident on his own face as he reaches for his drink. To say that Seungyoon is surprised to see Song Minho here is an understatement. To Seungyoon, it feels like the man is now everywhere.

“Hi, it’s a small world,” Seungyoon grapples for a greeting and settles on something that’s not quite one.

Seungyoon sees Jiho’s confusion in his peripheral vision and so they both explain how they knew each other. Minho finally greets Seungyoon, sending a small smile, which he could have missed if not for how he’s focusing on Song Minho, noting the other man’s expressions.

Seungyoon doesn’t want to repeat his blunder from before, when he looked so lame in front of Song Minho. So he decides not to talk, lest he ends up being incoherent or dumb or corny. Jiho notices how uncharacteristically quiet he is and he raises a brow at Seungyoon, which he pointedly pretends not to see. He reaches for a drink, determined to feel less inhibited as he feels right now. _Liquid courage_. Good thing Song Minho seems to be actually quiet, so Jiho takes over the conversation.

Jiho tells nothing Seungyoon doesn't already know but he acts like he hasn't heard Song Minho's mixtape. He didn't, however, expect for Song Minho to actually know his songs. To actually like his songs. Seungyoon couldn't help the embarrassed smile on his face as Minho tells him he likes his songs whilst feeling quite sorry for not knowing that Seungyoon is actually KSY.

Seungyoon might have been performing and getting some traction in the local music scene recently, but he knows Jiho describing him as quite popular is an exaggeration. Still, he's all too surprised and pleased that his music has actually been reaching people who don't know him personally. And Seungyoon wouldn't admit it to anyone but the thrill is just different because it's Song Minho's who's praising him. His muse. _My muse._

Focusing on Jiho helps Seungyoon feel less flustered and the two catch up while Minho listens. Seungyoon can’t help but watch the other guy from the corner of his eye, lighting up inside whenever Minho sports even the barest of reactions.

Seungyoon finally feels comfortable enough, in large part due to the alcohol too, and he can’t help telling funny stories and making jokes because it makes Minho smile and chuckle and it might just have been added to Seungyoon’s top favorite sights. His eyes crinkle into crescents and lines appear at its sides, and Seungyoon has to resist the urge to just watch it all the time.

The night goes on, and Seungyoon is by now enjoying himself. He stopped drinking when he already felt buzzed, since he knew he can’t drink much. Jiho and Minho though, have been drinking since earlier and Jiho in particular looks trashed. And he is because his arms are wrapped around Minho’s waist and he just sleeps on Minho’s shoulder right after announcing that the three of them will collaborate. That he’d send a track.

Minho volunteers to drop Jiho home and he realizes just how close the two are, with Minho even knowing where the older lives. Minho volunteers to drop him off too but he’s not drunk so he tells him that there's no need. He tries to shoo away that feeling of being left out as he's on his way home. Seungyoon ends up zonked out immediately after his back hits his own bed.

***

Seungyoon wakes up minutes shy of noon, with a bit of a headache. _Nothing drinking water and a shower can’t fix, good thing._ He scrambles for his phone by the nightstand, seeing a few kakaotalk notifications. Jiho has messaged him and he promptly checks it out.

**ziaco92**

here’s the track as i promised

i also sent it to minho, he’s probably listening to it right now

and here’s minho’s number so you can ask him out 010-XXXX-XXXX

 

The messages sober up Seungyoon in an instant, and he bolts upright to reread Jiho’s messages. _Did I read this right? Jiho hyung? What?_ He responds to Jiho’s messages, trying to clarify some things.

 

**ksyksyksy**

???

Ask him out? Hyung, what are you saying?

You mean, so I can ask him about the collab?

 

**ziaco92**

i meant ask him out. on a date. but ask him about the collab works too

 

**ksyksyksy**

…………………

 

**ziaco92**

rendered speechless again by song minho, although indirectly

 

**ksyksyksy**

HYUNG

 

**ziaco92**

i said what i said. you should have seen yourself last night

you couldn’t even talk! kang seungyoon couldn’t talk!

didn’t realize all it takes was a song minho to render you mute

 

**ksyksyksy**

Hyung, seriously, stop

 

**ziaco92**

seungyoon-ah, it’s okay

not gonna mention this to minho at all

i like watching by the sidelines

 

**ksyksyksy**

Hyung, it’s not like that.

I’m just his fan.

I didn’t say it last night

but I’ve already listened to his mixtape

and I really liked it.

I’ve been following him on Instagram too.

I’m just his fan

 

**ziaco92**

then why didn’t you say that last night?

you could have talked to him about that!

and not about how much you love yakult

i wanted to cry watching you

 

**ksyksyksy**

HYUNG, stooooop. I was shy, is all

 

**ziaco92**

YOU? SHY? see! you like him!

but okay, sure, you’re just a fan. just put that number to good use, okay?

and the track! i hope you two  get close while working on that

 

**ksyksyksy**

HYUNG, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?

 

**ziaco92**

bye, seungyoon-ah. let me hear the song when you two are done, okay?

i’m so excited for you two, in more ways than one

 

**ksyksyksy**

Hyung, how dare you do this to me???

Hyung, I know you’ve read my message.

Hyung?

Hyung…

 

Seungyoon heaves a big sigh. He was sure he was very lowkey last night. _But of course, nothing escapes Jiho hyung’s attention_ . He then realizes that he hasn't listened to the track Jiho sent so he opens it immediately. _Wow._ The track was bare but decidedly so, staccato notes perfect for the mood it was going for. Every note and beat felt purposeful and while he thought the track was a bit bare, it still had a grandiose feeling to it. _How can Jiho hyung make a track this chill yet feel larger than the sum of its parts?_

Seungyoon feels braver without the actual Song Minho in front of him so he easily sends a message, expressing surprise that Jiho actually sent a song. He then rushes to the shower to escape from the possible reply, scrubbing his hangover along.

Once he's out of the shower though, he couldn't help but check his phone right away. He sees that Minho already replied so he rushes to read his messages, still just in his towel.

 

**mnhsng**

seungyoon?

yeah, forgot to tell you

no drunk talk with jiho hyung

have you listened to the song?

 

Seungyoon feels so stupid. _I didn’t introduce myself! Stupid Seungyoon fucking up again_.

 

**ksyksyksy**

Sorry! Just realized I didn’t introduce myself.

Yeah, this is Seungyoon.

And yes, I've listened to the demo.

I'm so excited to work on it!

 

**mnhsng**

do u already have a theme in mind?

 

**ksyksyksy**

I have a few but

it might be better to discuss in person?

Are you free today?

 

**mnhsng**

ah no, i have class until late

but ill be at work tom

if u around we can talk about it

 

**ksyksyksy**

Will drop by tomorrow then!

 

Against his own judgment, Seungyoon thanks Jiho for this collaboration. Or matchmaking. _Whatever this is._ Maybe he can finally pick Minho's mind and tell what makes him so attuned to his art. _At least it’s a legitimate reason to spend time with him_.

Seungyoon cracks a big smile in front of his mirror, looking forward to tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back in more familiar territory, which is Yoon's POV. Yay! I hope this chapter is okay? And yes, I'm a fan of slow burn romances so you'd have to be patient. Also, because I don't know where they'll take me yet! And I still have Jinwoo and Seunghoon to think about too. I'm kinda scared shitless of what I'm doing, honestly. Like, why did I embark on writing a multi-chaptered fic for my first?? Please cheer me on! It really helps. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
